


Children Change You

by Yeomanrand



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Children, Community: where_no_woman, Family, Gen, Motherhood, POV Female Character, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: <i>There is a toddler lying on my head. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Children Change You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



> For the [February 2011 Drabble Tag](http://community.livejournal.com/where_no_woman/212899.html) at [Where No Woman](http://community.livejournal.com/where_no_woman/).
> 
> Related to my stories "Pan de Muertos" and "Unlimited" in that this is the same Winona.

"There is a toddler lying on my head," Eliana says, voice rich and amused through the comm.

"Mine's clinging to my shin," Winona answers. "Where are you?"

"Resting in bed. Aurelan had a touch of otitis media, so I worked from home today to keep an eye on her."

Winona smiles, knowing Eliana will hear it. She looks down at towheaded Sam looking back up at her, his fingers twined in the dark material of the uniform pants he hadn't given her a chance to change out of. "Which means she's been running you ragged all day."

"As you say. But I think she'll be fine tomorrow; she just crawled up on the pillow, shaped herself into a hat, and went directly to sleep."

"A year ago," Winona starts, but the thought refuses to shape itself into words.

" _Si, mija_ ," Eliana says, her laughter a light shiver down Winona's spine. "A year ago. Time would have changed us anyhow, you know."

"Maybe."

 _But I never thought I could be happy, grounded_ , she doesn't say.


End file.
